


Zuko Is A Giant Bottom

by orphan_account



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Gay Male Character, LGBTQ Character, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:41:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26637508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sokka has been feeling... strange. Maybe Zuko can help?
Relationships: Sokka & Zuko (Avatar), Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43





	Zuko Is A Giant Bottom

**Author's Note:**

> I was going to do another part with some spicy sexy scenes but then I realized I know nothing about gay or straight sex and only lesbian sex because I am a giant lesbian.

Sokka was sitting at the campfire across from Zuko and peeked over at him. Zuko’s face was illuminated by the light of the campfire, his piercing eyes staring off into the distance. Sokka sighed and went back to eating his jerky. Sokka looked up and his eyes met Zuko’s. He suddenly stood up and strode over to Zuko and said, “ummm... Zuko, I-I need to talk to you.” Zuko looked up, puzzled, but agreed. 

Sokka led him to his tent which he had set up far away from the others, hoping for some alone time with him. Sokka crawled in the tent and motioned for Zuko to come in. Once Zuko was inside he said in his raspy voice, “Sokka… Why did you bring me here?” Sokka looked down shyly and crawled closer to Zuko. He put his hand on the other boy’s arm and said, “I-I’ve been having...” he paused for a moment. “Strange feelings about you Zuko and I…” he stared at the ground awkwardly. “I’ve been having strange feelings about you too, Sokka.” Zuko lifted Sokka’s chin and looked him in the eyes. Sokka’s heart fluttered and suddenly, he leaned in for a kiss and his lips were on his. Zuko grunted in surprise but leaned into the kiss. Sokka put his other hand on Zuko’s arm and lowered him to the ground so that he was sitting on top of his stomach. Sokka moved his arms up above his head and kissed Zuko even more passionately. Sokka pulled away slowly, “what about Suki?” Zuko said breathlessly. Sokka smirked and leaned down and whispered in his ear, “I won’t tell if you won’t.” Zuko nodded and a chill went down his spine.


End file.
